Crow Harper
Crow Harper(カラスハーパー,Karasu Hāpa) is a mage, brother of Rowan Harper, and foster son of the Sapphire Dragon Phiraga who took the young boy and his brother to learn Sapphire Dragon Slayer Magic he is feared as the Sanguinary Dragon(流血ドラゴン,Ryūketsu Doragon) for his magic and attitude. Appearance Crow is a teenager of 19 years of fair height and pale skin complexion, He has dark blue hair with bangs covering his right eye, he has brown eyes that some people say are expresionless. Crow has not only expresionless eyes but a whole expressionless face that shows nothing which was caused because of all the pain he has seen. Despite his face he is considered quite handsome by some ladies. Crow prefers dark colors, he's main outfit consists of a black suit with a grey shirt underneath and a little black bow tied to his shirt, he has black suitpants and black shoes. Personality What is most apparent is that his personality is quite complex, with most of the time being almost intimidating and cold, but his personality is actually a nice and quite friendly person with people who are really "worth it". He always follow his own ideals no matter what others think of them. He is known to be a great artist, most of his creations are in his house in specific locations. According to Crow painting and drawing helps him free his mind and when he joined Hydra Head many of the guildmembers admired his work. History Crow and his brother were found by a White Dragon, the Dragon taught them magic Sapphire Dragon Slayer Magic. One normal day Rowan and Crow were training until they heard their foster mother scream they ran into the cave she was and found a group of Dark Mages attacking her she told the kids to go but they wouldn't The Sapphire Dragon moved her wings throwing a burst of wind, this pushed both kids Rowan and Crow, but unfortunately to separate directions after that Crow got lost but remembered Phiraga talking about mages and the towns. Since then Crow thought his mother was dead. This radically changed Crow's personality. Crow had to survive he slept on trees ate fruits in trees from the forest and lived with animals , and trained with rocks and other things. Crow turned into an independent mage who did jobs for people, also Crow wanted revenge for his foster mother by destroying dark guilds , finding the killers of his foster mother, and finding his long lost brother whom he later found in a legal guild and seeing him there and spending a few weeks with him on missions inspired him to join a guild on his own later on joining Hydra Head. Magic Sapphire Dragon Slayer Magic: Phiraga taught it to Crow and his brother when they were children, this magic consists in the use of the jewel , and element Sapphire as the name implies. This magic is offenisve and deffensive but most of the spells are offensive ones. The magic needs to be taught by a dragon in this case Phiraga. Also Crow and his brother can eat the element Sapphire to restore energy or, gain more. Spells: *'Sapphire Dragon's Roar:' The Basic Dragon Roar, Crow exhales a powerful tornado made out of sapphire that can knockback the opponent. If Crow eats his element the attack turns more powerful. *'Sapphire Dragon Armor': Crow makes an armor out of sapphire to protect himself/herself it can be used for defensive purposes ,and offensive purposes. *'Sapphire Dragon Shooting Star Horn': This attack allows Crow to completely cover their head in sapphire and proceed to headbutt a foe at a high speed. Crow can add a horn to the sapphire to make it stronger *'Sapphire Dragon Punishing Drll': A spell Crow created when he lived on the forest, he learned while practicing punches with a tree, the spell consists of turning the hand to a Sapphire Drill that is extremely durable if used with a lot of pressure can be fatal and lead to major injuries. *'Sapphire Dragon Gauntlet': Crow creates a Glove made of Sapphire used to punch the opponent wih the durable material the Glove can break if facing to much pressure also the user can add things to gauntlet like claws or other things. **'Sapphire Dragon Chainsaw': Crow turns his hand to a moving chainsaw similar to a sword that can cut trees and rocks on instant if the user is an expert at this spell and used with enough speed can break even other elements but it isn't guaranteed that it will totally work if used on someone it can cut the enemy in half. **'Sapphire Dragon Chain Ball': A very brutal, ferocious and, offensive spell it consists of turning a body part usually the Arm into a Chain Ball, this requires to have an enormous quantity of strength, Crow moves the chain ball with the part he turned it and crushes anything it comes in contact with but it can break if used on too many things together. *'Sapphire Dragon Shield': One of the only defensive spells of this magic the user makes or turns his hands into a shield that can protect from high powered attacks or can even reflect the attack if mastered. *'Sapphire Dragon Scythe Wing':Crow transforms his hands into sharp blades and similar to Sharp Wings , jumps in the air and then launches himself down to the opponent. *'Sapphire Dragon Chains': A spell Crow created while training on the woods, it consists of making or creating chains that are extremely durable and resistant it can be used to stop an opponent immobilize and other effective uses. *'Sapphire Dragon Spike Arm': Crow created this spell while training,it consists of turning the user's arm into an amount of spikes that cover the arm despite the name Crow can turn any part of his body but he prefers the arm *'Sapphire Dragon Scales: '''It consists of turnng the body into dragon scales made out of sapphire that are very resistant. Dragon Slayer Secret Art: *'Shining Blast,Sapphire Dragon Rain of Spikes': Crow jumps to the air and releases an unbeliaveable amount of spikes,needles that can do damage to the opponent. To avoid this spell the opponent has to have a large quantity of speed. *'Shining Blast, Sapphire Dragon Crushing Impact''': Crow turns his hands into two giant hammers and crushes the opponent it can lead to fatal damage. Physical Abilities Speed: Crow has a great speed, which allowshim to perform various combinations of attack or move from one place to another in a very short time. Agility: he is one of its greatest virtues, also if you add his speed and skill with the sapphire dragon slayer magic is able to perform powerful attacks. Magical Power: Crow is skilled using his magical power, tends to cover his body with his magic for more damage, and even prefers melee is a specialist cast magical ranged attacks. Quotes "I have more regrets that I can imagine" Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Hydra Head Category:Dragon Slayers Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer